Once A Marine Always A Marine
by LiLCountry24
Summary: Something that's been on my mind a while and I decided to start writing it! I really hope you enjoy! This is a story about a young man struggling to find his way so he decides to join the marines and finds a woman who takes him by surprise!


Hello and thank you to all that take time and read this! Also a Huge thank you for helping me Iknowyoulovemexoxo! I don't own anything but the idea! Lol please enjoy and review or follow if you would like

"I'm so proud of you son!"

To say that Paul's family was happy for him would be an understatement. They were over the moon to know that Paul had turned his life around and joined the Marines. It gave Paul a sense of pride, something to stand for, something to focus his anger on. Paul got in a lot of trouble as a kid, his parents worried that he would end up in jail so when Paul came home one day blabbering on about a General McMahon and how he told Paul he could help him they were skeptical. They had tried everything to get their son back, to make him see what happened to Ashley wasn't his fault but everything they had tried failed. This was really there last hope and when he walked threw the door that day Pat swore she could see her son again, his eyes had that fire in them again. That's why today had been so special to them all, it gave both Pat and her husband that their son was going to be okay.

"Hey Mom, Dad. I'm so glad you could come, tt means so much to me that you did."

"Don't be silly boy, your Mother and I wouldn't have missed you graduating boot camp if it was the last thing we did." Paul Senior had always knew his son would do great things in his life and this was just the beginning.

"Thanks Dad, it means a lot, oh hey hold on. General McMahon!" Paul had called out. "Mom, Dad I want you to meet General McMahon, Sir these are my parents Paul Senior and Patricia Levesque."

*6 Months later*  
Paul could remember that day like it was yesterday he was so excited to finally get through boot camp, moved and settled into base and get on with his job and serve his country. So tonight him and a few guys from his platoon were out celebrating at a local pub.

As Paul's eyes scanned the pub he noticed a tall brunette with eyes the color of glaciers. She was swaying her hips to the music, she was breath taking. He was completely lost in his thoughts while he was watching her he failed to see one of his buddies come over and join him.

"Levesque, you in there man?" Shawn said as he slapped the man on the back laughing.

"Shut the hell up Shawn, man I'm just thinking about the mission."

"Paul relax, we have got 4 weeks before we head out, we're supposed to be having fun letting loose after all the shit we have been through! Tonight is suppose to be fun man not work, so damn please Levesque stop and have fun for once a man."

"You're right man, let's celebrate!"

*3 hours later*  
"Shawn damn it at least try and hold yourself up!"

"Come on man, relax I can walk" Shawn had all but stuttered out but then he suddenly stopped walking.

"Shawn why the hell did you stop?"

"Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Paul asked.

Faintly down a small alley they could hear a faint sound, it sounded like someone begging for help or for someone to stop.

Paul looked at Shawn confused, "Wait here man I'm gonna go check it out."

He slowly walked down the alley nervous at what he was going to find. He heard the sounds louder the closer he got, when he finally reached the trash cans he couldn't believe his eyes, it was one of his guys from his platoon. He was stunned until he heard the voice that brought him down here in the first place.

"Please.. please.. don't do this.. please stop"

Paul got pissed quick, he grabbed the guy off the woman and threw him against the wall, "Get your hands off the lady, she said stop!" When he looked at the man he threw off her he was shocked. "Kevin? What the hell are you doing man? Are you fucking crazy? You don't force yourself on a woman." He saw red as he beat his fist into his friend's face. "Do you hear me?" He yelled, "You'd better hope like hell she's okay man because if I turn around and she has a mark on her I swear it will be the last thing you do."

When he turned around he noticed the woman had pulled her knees to her chest and she was crying. He moved slowly and tried to steady his breath as well as his anger as he approached her, he could tell that she was scared and the last thing he wanted to do was scare her more. As he sat down in front of her he gently spoke to her "Ma'am are you okay?" When she lifted her head and his eyes met hers he realized that it was HER, the woman from the pub that was dancing. He reached his hand out to cup her face, he felt so drawn to this woman and he didn't know why.

He waited for what felt like forever for her to answer him. When she didn't he started to worry so he stood up and reached his hand out to her, "Come on, let me walk you home. It's safe ya know he won't touch you."

She looked up at him and for the first time tonight she knew that she would be okay after all.

"Thank you! Really, for everything." As she reached for his hand to help pull herself up she felt a strange sensation through her body. She wasn't sure what it was exactly so put it down to all the stress of the past 20 minutes. Lord knows what could of happened if he didn't show up.

"No problem ma'am. So would you do me the honor and let me walk you home please?"

"Sure." God what was she thinking? She had no clue who the hell this guy was. What if he was a creep like Kevin? She thought he was okay at first and he turned out not to be. She noticed a man standing at the end of the alley and she instantly got nervous, stopping for a moment to look to the man that just rescued her she couldn't go any further, "Hey, do you see him?"

Paul looked at her and then turned to look at what she was talking about, upon seeing Shawn he remembered that he left him there whilst he checked on her. Smiling at her he nodded, "That's Shawn, he's a friend of mine and I was taking him home when I heard your voice, I asked him to wait for me while I went to see what was going on."

Feeling a sense of relief wash over her she felt at ease again and began walking step by step with Paul.

When they reached the end of the alley Paul stopped beside his best friend as he propped himself up against the wall, "I'm going to drop you home and then I will walk this lady home okay?"

"Always such a suck up huh Levesque?" Shawn had most definitely had a little too much to drink and Paul knew that he would totally kick his ass in training in the morning, but for now to get his drunk ass home.

Shaking his head he smile at the girl making sure that she was okay before they all walked to Shawn's place to drop him off before going to her place.

Paul wasn't sure what to say to the girl, hell he didn't even know her name, but he knew he felt something when she grabbed his hand. He shook his head to rid those thoughts of her as they walked quietly whilst he made sure that she got home safely, that was his only concern at the moment.


End file.
